ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Desynthesis
Just started a guide for desnthesis as I've noticed there does not seem to be a list of these items anywhere. Not quite sure how to make a table, but I figured I'd figure that out as I go along. As you can see, still lots of work to be done, but I think its worth it. Feel free to edit if you've got any formatting experience!--EndrilRM 19:42, 24 September 2006 (EST) Just a note, the skill ups from desynthesis is far and few between. Usually, desynthing things is more worthwhile when it is a single ingredient rather than several such as the rabbit mantle (e.g. you probably won't recover enough rabbit hides or grass threads to synth a whole ton more capes; it tends to work better on rings/hairpins to recycles your ingredients). And not only are failures more common, but Critical failures (where you lose your item AND crystal) are much more plentiful too. Nice starting guide to desynthesis. Verrick 19:15, 26 September 2006 (HST) Does Advanced Synthesis Support help when desynthing? (--Athanios 06:35, 28 October 2007 (UTC)) More testing on this is required of course, but I have noticed that your personal elemental resistance affects desynth results. I occasionally head on up to Upper Delkfutt's Tower to try my luck on Alky bracelets (none so far lol). During the process I obtain tons and tons of Gigas Socks, which can be desynthed into Wool Thread at skill cap Lv. 35. Now I am a Lv. 90 Clothcrafter with no desynth support, so I desynth blindly. I have noticed however that when I synth with my Joyeuse (Darkness +14) and Byakko's Haidate (Lightning +50) equipped, the success rate is very very poor. When I desynth with no +/- elemental equipment on, the success rate (facing North East) is very good. NQ desynths and critical failures being rare, and NQ2-3 being the most common. Does anyone else have any relevant data to support any effect at all on elemental resistance with desynthesis? I rocky 22:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) I just got 0.5 total in skill up from desynthing Rabbit Mantles when my Leatherworking was at level 5, which brought me to Level 6. I have not received any while on Level 6. So, there appears to be an exception to the idea that there is a 2-level proximity of receiving skillups.RemoraDisintegration 01:58, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I believe the 'skillups stop two levels before recipe' cap is completely wrong from experience. While skillups doing desynthesis are always very rare, I think that the rule of thumb is that the desynthesis recipe caps at the same level as the synthesis recipe. It has been years, but I remember capping goldsmithing to 42 by only desynthing (never synthing) mythril earrings, as that tended to be a small profit recipe even below cap. I have not heard any other source for the 'two levels' thing before this page. Perhaps this could use a 'verification' icon? Velfire 21:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what the phrase "In some cases, Moghancement: Desynthesis is not just "recommended", but mandatory: a desynthesis that gives you NO successes after 8 tries, can suddenly change into a 4/8 success." really contributes. I don't think anyone who has used moghancement: desynthesis would claim it has ever had such a dramatic effect. It's not inconceivable that one set of 8 synths would go 0/8 and the next 4/8 even if there was no (or only a very small) change in the 'long-term' success rate between the two sets. If you're including this phrase, some good data with solid analysis should back it up, including examples of which recipes are so dramatically influenced by the moghancement. 8 trials of anything is also such a small sample size that I'd be very cautious about drawing any kind of conclusion from it, much less one so sweeping as to say a moghancement is "mandatory" for anything. Velfire 21:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) The List Do we really need a giant list of all desynth recipes for all crafts? It doesn't seem to serve any utility and is already out of date.-- 16:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I removed the false information regarding skill ups during desynthesis. There's more than enough evidence that you can skill up to cap with desynthesis.